


Definitions

by flaming_muse



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine drives Kurt home after A Night of Neglect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitions

**Author's Note:**

> an episode tag for 2x17 “A Night of Neglect” - no spoilers or speculation beyond that episode
> 
> Originally posted on my LJ on April 23, 2011.

“I had a great time tonight,” Blaine said as he slowed his car to a stop and parked it in front of Kurt’s house. Though he had chosen a relatively dark spot on the street, there was enough ambient light for Kurt to be able to see his smile.

“Oh?” Kurt asked with a laugh. “Which part was your favorite? Was it the unimaginative heckling or the simmering threat of violence?”

“Well, of the event itself, Mercedes takes it hands down.”

Kurt reflected on the memory of his friend commanding the stage. Her performance had been spectacular. He felt only a bit wistful that he hadn’t been a part of the backstage excitement about it. “Oh, yes. She was sublime.”

“But that’s not what I meant,” Blaine said after a moment. Kurt turned in his seat to look at him more fully. “Of course, she was amazing, but... isn’t saying you had a great time what you’re supposed to do at the end of a date? A good date, anyway.”

“A date?” Kurt’s stomach flipped at the term.

“Yeah. Isn’t this one?”

Over the course of their friendship, Kurt and Blaine had spent so much time together at school, in coffee shops, and at friends’ houses, frequently stuck together like glue even within a group, that in a way it really hadn’t occurred to Kurt that it was a _date_. Sure, tonight they’d changed into clothes that weren’t their uniforms and gone out to see a performance and held hands crossing the dark parking lot and driven in the same car and... “Yes. Yes, it was. Is. A date.”

Blaine smiled with obvious relief. “Good. I mean, we’re dating, so it only follows that it was…” He trailed off, his expression turning a little hesitant.

“A date,” Kurt confirmed.

“Right.”

The wideness of Blaine’s eyes made it look like he was just about as bowled over as Kurt was by thinking about things that way. They were boyfriends. They were dating. They were dating _each other_ , and it was comfortable and exciting and terrifying all at once. And they’d just gone on a date, their first real one. Even if Kurt had possibly been so overwhelmed by the thought that he’d avoided the term until just this minute.

Kurt swallowed against the strange flutter of nerves threatening to freeze his vocal cords and said, “I had a nice time, too.”

Blaine shot him a faint grin. “Despite the violence and unimaginative heckling.”

“’Well, these things are sent to try us’,” Kurt sang, mostly because it was easier than trying to speak, and Blaine slumped forward to rest his head on the steering wheel.

“Oh, god, _Wicked_ will be stuck in my head for a week now.”

Kurt reached over and patted Blaine’s hand in feigned sympathy, his heart beating faster when Blaine twined their fingers together and brought them to rest on his leg. Blaine looked up at him and smiled.

“I wouldn’t change a thing, Blaine,” Kurt assured him softly. It seemed important to say. It was _true_. Even with Karofsky, and Mr. Ryerson, and the pangs of sadness at no longer being a part of New Directions, the night had been theirs _together_.

Blaine leaned in, and just before their mouths met he murmured, “Neither would I.”


End file.
